Para recordar su final feliz
by FannyBrice
Summary: Luego de romper la maldición, Emma y Regina encuentran sus finales felices la una con la otra, y forman una familia junto a Henry y el pequeño Jamie. Pero durante su quinto aniversario, la pareja sufre un accidente automovilístico que cuesta parte de la memoria de Regina, quien lo único que puede recordar es… lo mucho que detesta a Emma Swan.
1. Capítulo 1

**ACLARACIONES**:

Esto es una traducción. La historia le pertenece pura y exclusivamente a la autora **Hope2x**.  
La imagen utilizada es propiedad de **swanqueen-magic-lessons (Tumblr)**

* * *

**Nota**: ¡Hola! Wow, tengo que admitir que pasó tanto tiempo desde mi última actualización que hasta se siente raro estar a punto de hacerlo.  
Paso a explicar qué está sucediendo aquí: la cosa es que tengo mis otras dos traducciones en receso, como algunos ya sabrán, y seguirán estando así hasta dentro de un par de semanas más (si, una mierda). Pero se me ocurrió que podría subir algunos capítulos de esta historia (que tengo traducidos hace algún tiempo y no subía para que no se me acumulen historias) mientras tanto, como para aminorar la espera? Y luego cuando comience a actualizar las otras, esta irá a receso o ya veremos qué hago. Pero no es que me puse a traducir esto y dejé las otras abandonadas, si? :(  
Bueno, espero que disfruten de esta historia, que para mí está muy buena!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

"¡Regiiinnaaaa!" Regina sacudió la cabeza mientras rodaba sus ojos.

"¡Si, cariño!" Llamó por las escaleras mientras colocaba el desayuno en la mesa delante de dos niños hambrientos.

"¿Has visto a mi placa?" Regina rodó los ojos de nuevo mientras ella y Henry compartían una sonrisa divertida, preguntándose cómo, después de casi seis años, se las arreglaba para perder la maldita cosa en la casa constantemente.

"¡La dejaste en la puerta principal, está con sus llaves!" Los chicos se rieron mientras pisadas fuertes se oían correr por el pasillo y luego por la escalera. Un momento después, la rubia sin aliento apareció en la cocina.

"Buen día, chico." dijo besando a Henry en la cabeza, quien instantáneamente hizo una mueca, sintiéndose demasiado mayor para ese tipo de afecto. Emma simplemente lo ignoró. "Buenos días, pequeño Jamie!" Emma le dio un beso en la mejilla al niño de tres años, haciéndole cosquillas en los costados mientras dejaba escapar un chillido.

"¡Es Batman, mamá!" gritó Jamie señalando su camisa. Emma le guiñó un ojo, picoteando su mejilla de nuevo.

"Buenos días, hermosa." dijo dirigiéndose hacia su esposa inclinándose y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la morena para besarla dulcemente. Regina sonrió en el beso, levantando sus manos al cuello de Emma, acercándola más y profundizando el beso. Después de un minuto, Henry no aguantó y dejó escapar un sonido de disgusto.

"Estoy tratando de comer aquí." se quejó Henry con su tenedor lleno de huevos en la mano. Regina murmuró una disculpa, pero cuando empezó a alejarse, Emma rápidamente tiró de ella con fuerza, apretando sus labios en el cuello de la morena. Ella golpeó ligeramente los brazos de Emma, pero se encontró riendo mientras la rubia movía sus dedos hacia arriba del costado de Regina en secuencia con sus labios hasta su cuello. Emma se mostró satisfecha con que su objetivo parecía haber sido logrado cuando Regina se retorcía, presionándose aún más en los brazos de la sheriff. En ese momento, Emma dejó el cosquilleo y sostuvo a Regina en sus brazos. La morena se calmó y acarició el cuello de su amante, suspirando felizmente.

Henry se mantuvo bastante firme a la creencia de que sus madres estaban mayores, y por lo tanto brutas cuando se demostraban tanto cariño. Pero incluso él no pudo evitar su sonrisa al ver lo felices que ambas eran. Él podría bufar quejarse, pero aun así, estaba emocionado de que habían encontrado sus finales felices la una con la otra.

* * *

"¡Emma!" exclamó Snow con alegría cuando su hija entró en su clase, recibiéndola con una sonrisa y un abrazo.

"Hey, ¿estás libre para el almuerzo?" dijo Emma sosteniendo una bolsa de papel blanco con la usual etiqueta "Granny's.

"¡Por supuesto!" Las dos se sentaron en la mesa, disfrutando de su comida juntas y haciendo una conversación ligera.

"Entonces, ¿todo sigue en pie para el fin de semana?" dijo Emma con la boca llena de comida. Snow rodó sus ojos, pero sonrió antes de responder.

"Sí, creo que James está pensando en llevar a Henry de caza y va a dejar a Jamie y a Nathan conmigo." Emma sonrió, sabiendo lo mucho que su hijo más pequeño disfrutaba de su tiempo con su tío, su hermano pequeño, quien era tres meses menor.

"Así que, ¿cuáles son sus planes para su aniversario?" preguntó Snow emocionada. Las cosas nunca serían completamente normales entre Snow y su ex madrastra, pero habían llegado muy lejos en los últimos seis años y Snow siempre estaba emocionada por cualquier tipo de celebración.

"Simplemente iremos a la cabaña este año. Unos pocos días, sin los niños." dijo Emma con una gran sonrisa. Emma amaba a sus hijos más que a nada, pero la idea de un fin de semana sin un adolescente malhumorado o un agotador niño tres años era más atractiva de lo que podía negar. Snow le dio una sonrisa de complicidad, después de haber tenido a Emma y Regina de niñeras de Nathan para su propio aniversario sólo unos meses atrás.

"Sólo, por favor, ten cuidado en esas carreteras. Se supone que mañana nevará y esas curvas ya son peligrosas en un buen día." Snow miró seriamente a Emma.

"Tendré cuidado, lo prometo. Confía en mí, Regina es la peor copiloto de manejo que nunca conocerás. De ninguna manera me gustaría salir con una conducción insegura." Las dos terminaron el almuerzo, disfrutando de su tiempo juntas. Se había tomado un tiempo para adaptarse a la relación, pero al final, ellas todavía eran la madre y la hija. El ser de la misma edad sólo las ayudó a relacionarse mejor.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Regina despertó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron, parpadeando para adaptarse a la luz. Cuando fue capaz de concentrarse, su sonrisa se amplió mientras observaba lo que tenía ante ella. Emma estaba acostada, despierta frente a ella, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y una rosa en la mano. Se la entregó a Regina antes de inclinarse para besarla en los labios.

"Feliz aniversario." dijo y Regina se inclinó para besarla de nuevo, trayéndola hacia ella con la mano libre, sin llevar la rosa al rostro de Emma.

"Feliz aniversario mi amor, gracias." Regina observó la rosa antes de girar y colocarla en la mesilla de noche. "Tengo algo para ti también." sonrió y rápidamente dio la vuelta sobre Emma, uniendo sus labios otra vez un poco más agresivamente en esta ocasión. Emma zumbaba en apreciación, lo cual estimuló a la morena. Regina empujó su lengua contra los labios de Emma, que se separaron de inmediato y la rubia la aceptó con entusiasmo.

A Regina le gusta tener el control, pero sentir la de lengua de Emma chocando contra la suya, la hizo vacilar un momento. Y otra vez, cuando las manos de la rubia llegaron a su trasero, apretándolo como si tuviera todo el derecho. Lo cual, en este punto, de alguna manera lo tenía. Sin embargo, rápidamente, luchó a través de la neblina y dejó una mano vagar hacia abajo, ahuecándola un pecho perfectamente redondeado, antes de apretarlo juguetonamente. Emma gimió en respuesta apretando su agarre al trasero de Regina y la morena la apretó un poco más duro antes de romper el beso. Pasó sus labios por la mandíbula de Emma antes de llegar a su oído, tomando el lóbulo en su boca, lamiendo y chupándolo con audacia. Se movió hacia el pálido cuello, uno de los lugares favoritos de Regina, y dejó que su lengua se deslizara a lo largo de la superficie, disfrutando de los escalofríos que sentía correr por el cuerpo de la rubia. Se detuvo en el punto del pulso, una zona que conocía bien y succionó la piel en su boca, sabiendo que este era el mejor lugar para dejar su marca. Su visible declaración en la mujer que había robado tan audazmente su corazón. Estas dos mujeres se pertenecían la una a la otra y con mucho gusto harían que esto quede claro a todo el mundo.

Movió su mano más abajo y, sin mucho preámbulo, ahuecó el sexo de Emma, satisfecha con la excitación y la respiración brusca que sentía su amante. Dejó su dedo moverse alrededor del clítoris de Emma, jugando con el momentáneamente antes de entrar en ella con dos dedos, estableciendo inmediatamente un rápido ritmo. Emma gimió alto ante la intrusión y Regina volvió a unir sus labios enérgicamente. Después de un minuto, Regina sintió paredes de Emma apretando alrededor de ella. Cuando abrió su boca, y el nombre de Regina alcanzó el borde de sus labios, la morena rápidamente puso su mano libre sobre la boca de Emma, silenciando el grito de los otros ocupantes de la casa. Ayudó a Emma a bajar y retiró su mano mientras la rubia tomaba algunas respiraciones profundas, abriendo los ojos de nuevo, no estando preparada para la vista que tenía delante.

Regina llevó sus dedos a sus labios, empujándolos muy lentamente en su boca, con sus ojos revoloteando y gimiendo mientras los lamía. Emma parpadeó unas cuantas veces, boquiabierta. Seis años de matrimonio y este simple acto siempre tenía a Emma completamente aturdida. Recuperándose, Emma lanzó su cabeza hacia arriba y estrelló sus labios, tomando la cabeza de Regina para mantenerlos juntos. Rodó a Regina sobre su espalda, manteniendo sus bocas unidas por un minuto, disfrutando plenamente del sabor. Cuando Emma finalmente se retiró, se tomó un momento simplemente mirando los ojos de su amante. Se inclinó para un beso más casto antes de pasar por el cuello, colocando besos a lo largo de su columna. Cuando llegó a la clavícula del Regina, abrió la boca y mordió suavemente y cuando sintió un apretado agarre en su cabeza, sonrió y comenzó a succionar la piel.

Emma se sentía un poco más agresiva de lo normal debido a un momento del día anterior con el reportero enfermo de amor, que no importa qué, todavía parecía pensar que había una oportunidad con el ex alcalde y la reina. Había visto la forma en la que los ojos de Sidney habían rastrillado la figura de Regina mientras habían entrado en Granny's a por un café rápido y sus propios sentimientos posesivos surgieron.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, succionaba la piel un poco más fuerte de lo normal antes de repetir la acción un poco más duro, en clara vista de cualquier ojo errante que se atreviera a amenazar lo que era suyo. Regina se abrazó a Emma y se sujetó con fuerza. La sheriff dejó pasear su mano por el núcleo de Regina y deslizó un dedo dentro muy lentamente antes de sacarlo otra vez. Regina dejó escapar un gruñido y sus uñas hicieron contacto con la piel de la espalda de Emma, en advertencia. Emma sonrió contra el cuello de Regina, pero captó la indirecta y en un solo movimiento, entró en su amante con dos dedos y mordió el punto donde se unía el cuello y el hombro de Regina. Regina gimió alto, mientras que sus uñas rastrillaban la espalda de Emma, creando líneas brillantes, exhibiendo su placer. Esto sólo aumentó el placer por lo que, ni un momento después, Regina estaba al borde y al elevarse su voz, Emma la besó con fuerza, tragando el sonido. Ambos cuerpos relajados al lado del otro tomando un respiro por un momento. Cuando Emma se recuperó, observó a Regina con picardía.

"¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?" le guiñó un ojo y Regina se echó a reír.

"Eres insaciable." se reía mientras besaba a Emma quien se apoyó y ahora se cernía sobre Regina otra vez.

"No, simplemente eres irresistible." contraatacó y se inclinó de nuevo. Justo cuando sus labios se separaban de nuevo, fuertes golpeteos de pasos se oían en la sala.

"Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiissssss!" Fue gritado por un niño que parecía estar justo atrás de la puerta. Ambas mujeres amoldaron rápidamente, cubriéndose antes de que la puerta se abriera. "¡Necesito Cheerios, ahora!" Ambas mujeres se rieron de la demanda por parte del niño de tres años, con una expresión tan seria a pesar del pijama de batman y su cabello rubio revuelto por dormir en diferentes ángulos.

"¿Por qué no vas a despertar Bubby y nosotras estaremos abajo en un minuto?" le dijo Emma al chico, ahora prácticamente saltando arriba y abajo.

"Está bien, lo buscaré." Se volteó para irse antes de hacerse girar otra vez rápidamente. "¡Oh! ¡Mamis!"

"¿Sí, cariño?" dijo Regina, tratando de reprimir su risa.

"¡Las amo!" sonrió antes de salir corriendo. Ambas madres repitieron la frase a la figura que se alejaba.

"Espero que cuando crezca no deje de hacer eso." dijo Regina mientras la pareja comenzaba a vestirse.

"¿Qué? ¿El "mamis", Batman, o decir siempre "las amo" antes de irse?"

"Todo." dijo sonriendo. La pareja hizo su camino por las escaleras para unirse a los chicos a por un delicioso plato de Cheerios.

* * *

"Y tienes una radio también, ¿correcto? En caso de que las antenas de telefonía móvil se apaguen o algo así." James asintió con la cabeza, pero dando Regina una sonrisa divertida.

"Si, todo está en orden. Comprobé todas las radios, todo está funcionando muy bien Regina. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte." Regina todavía parecía un poco inquieta. No era una fan de que todo el mundo esté separado de esta manera. Esta noche los chicos estarían con los abuelos, pero mañana Henry estaría fuera en una parte del bosque con James. Regina y Emma al otro lado del bosque, en una cabaña. Snow estaría sola con los dos más pequeños, que como profesor, realmente no era un gran problema, pero aun así, Regina estaba paranoica. Emma se dio cuenta y se volvió hacia su esposa, pasando un brazo alrededor de su hombro y apretando.

"Vamos, cariño ¿hay alguien que confiarías más con los niños?" le preguntó en voz baja fuera de los oídos de sus padres.

"Sí, yo." dijo en seria y Emma negó con la cabeza.

"Relájate, todo va a estar bien. Sin embargo, debemos irnos, está oscureciendo y la nieve está cayendo bastante fuerte.

Emma abrazó a sus dos hijos y a su pequeño hermano antes que a sus padres, también agradeciéndoles el favor y dirigiéndose al coche. Regina le dio una pequeña lectura de seguridad a Henry otra vez, quien rodó sus ojos ante la actitud sobreprotectora de su madre. Nathan, quien aparentemente amaba a todos sin pensar, envolvió a Regina entre sus brazos regordetes.

"¡Adiós 'Gina!" dijo alegremente y Regina se inclinó para darle un abrazo apropiado, incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa al adorable chico, su hermano-en-ley. Después de que James agarrara a su hijo otra vez, Regina se inclinó y se abalanzó a Jamie en sus brazos, riéndose. El niño inmediatamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su madre con fuerza y le dio un descuidado beso húmedo en su mejilla.

"¡Te amo mamá!" sonrió al niño y le dio un beso en la frente, abrazándolo fuerte.

"Yo también te amo, mi pequeño Batman." dijo haciendo a Jamie reír otra vez. A regañadientes colocó al niño en los brazos de Snow, quien le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de unirse a Emma en el coche.

* * *

"Hombre, esto se está poniendo feo." dijo Emma, maniobrando con cuidado alrededor de otra curva. La nieve caía pesadamente ahora y en bosque estaba oscuro como boca de lobo. Sabían que debía haber hielo también, pero estaba comprimido bajo la nieve. Regina, la freak de la seguridad que era, no estaba ayudando en el asunto.

"¡Ten cuidado!... ¡Oh!... ¿Ves–

"Sí, Regina."

"Cuidado con–"

"Lo sé, Regina."

"¡Hay un tronco!"

"Lo veo, Regina."

"¡Más despacio!"

"¿Te gustaría conducir?" dijo Emma dándole a Regina una mirada de reojo.

"Por supuesto que no, cariño, lo estás haciendo bien." contestó Regina, con sus nudillos blancos ahora. La siguiente parte de la carretera estaba aplanada y enderezada y ambas mujeres se relajaron un poco. Mientras conducían, Emma se acercó y tomó la mano ahora relajada de Regina.

"Necesitas mantenerlas en el volante, querida." dijo, pero no renunció a la mano en cuestión.

"Está bien." sonrió a Regina y la morena se calentó un poco a pesar del frío amargo del exterior.

"Te amo, ¿Sabes?" dijo Regina y Emma le sonrió. Apretó la mano entre las suyas.

"Yo también te amo."

El camino se había despejado un poco ahora y Emma se relajó aún más, así que ella seguía mirando a Regina cuando sucedió. No necesitas nieve para tener hielo, y el hielo negro es invisible. Así que ninguna estuvo preparada cuando el coche de repente se giró violentamente hacia la izquierda. Fue el lado de Regina el que impactó el árbol, pero ambas mujeres estuvieron inmediatamente inconscientes.

* * *

**¡Y hasta ahí llega el capítulo!**

**Me acabo de dar cuenta que todos los diálogos están entre comillas, pero es que así está escrito originalmente. Mmm, depende de lo que me digan en los comentarios (si, porque me encantaría que me cuentes tu opinión y además eso me hace actualizar rápido!) puedo utilizar el formato tradicional con guiones, si se prefiere.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado, y nos leemos en el próximo!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**ACLARACIONES**:

Esto es una traducción. La historia le pertenece pura y exclusivamente a la autora **Hope2x**.  
La imagen utilizada es propiedad de **swanqueen-magic-lessons (Tumblr)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de adaptarse a la brillante luz del sol. Su cabeza estaba recostada contra el volante mirando afuera de la ventana. Lentamente, se levantó y dio un respingo al sentir un dolor agudo. El dolor se hizo mucho peor cuando se volteó rápidamente para mirar a Regina, pero pasó completamente desapercibido cuando notó la quietud y el sangrado de su esposa. La cabeza de Regina descansaba contra la ventana. Los ojos de Emma se agrandaron al ver la sangre manchando el cristal.

"¿Regina? ¡¿Regina?!" se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se inclinó hacia la morena, colocando suavemente una mano en su hombro. Vio el leve ascenso y caída de su pecho y unas lágrimas cayeron en alivio. "¿Regina?" Lo intentó de nuevo en un tono más tranquilo, sacudiéndola muy ligeramente. Al no conseguir una reacción, Emma frenéticamente buscó su teléfono. Encontrándolo, vio que se encontraban fuera del alcance.

"¡Maldita sea!" gritó y empujó la puerta. Corrió hacia la parte de atrás y encontró una de las radios, activándola mientras corría de vuelta al lado de Regina en el coche, inmediatamente pidió ayuda.

"¡¿Papá?!" Trató, esperando sólo un segundo. "¡¿PAPÁ?!" Un segundo más tarde.

"¿Ma? soy Henry, ¿qué sucede?" Emma suspiró, sintiendo otra pequeña oleada de alivio, que fue breve, porque cuando tocó a Regina de nuevo, todavía no había respuesta.

"¡Henry! ¡Dame con tu abuelo ahora!"

"¿Qué pasó?"

"¡Ahora, Henry!" Emma no quería enloquecer a su hijo, pero en este momento sus prioridades se habían establecido. Otro momento más tarde, James se puso.

"¿Emma? ¿Qué está pasando?" James estaba alarmado y sonaba en su voz.

"Tuvimos un accidente, Regina... ella... Papá, ¡No se despierta!" más lágrimas caían ahora mientras Emma tenía una mano presionada en la mejilla de Regina.

"¿Está respirando?" la cabeza de Emma le daba vueltas y se apoyó contra la puerta abierta de Regina. "¿Emma?"

"Si, ella... ella está respirando." sus ojos ahora revoloteaban, luchando por mantenerse abiertos.

"Emma ¿dónde estás?" James oyó el debilitado tono de voz su hija y sabía que tenía que moverse rápido.

"Um... estamos..." Sus ojos ahora se cerraron y cayó sobre sus talones. "...Estamos por el... el puente... antes del puente..."

"Emma sólo resiste, ¿está bien? Estamos yendo ahora mismo." se produjo una pausa. "¿Emma?" Emma había caído por completo en el suelo, inconsciente una vez más.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, una vez más fue recibida por la luz del sol. Mirando alrededor de la habitación, se dio cuenta de inmediato que se trataba de un cuarto de hospital. Vio a su madre de pie a la ventana mirando hacia afuera.

"Ma-" se aclaró la garganta, "¿Mamá?" Snow dio la vuelta, llegando rápidamente a la cama de Emma.

"¡Oh, Emma! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás dolorida?" Se veía muy preocupada, pero Emma se dio cuenta de que, aparte de estar agotada, se sentía bien.

"Estoy bien, ¿dónde está Regina?" Snow miró hacia abajo y Emma la agarró del brazo forzando sus ojos a encontrarse de nuevo. "Mamá ¡¿dónde está Regina?!" El sonido del monitor del corazón se aceleró y los ojos de Emma se ampliaron por la preocupación. Snow tomó asiento sosteniendo la mano de Emma entre las suyas.

"Está viva, pero está en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Ella... ella se golpeó la cabeza muy fuerte Emma y todavía no ha despertado."

"Necesito verla." de inmediato comenzó a tirar de los cables y Snow comenzó a oponerse, pero rápidamente se lo pensó mejor. Todavía tenían que tener cuidado.

"Cariño, puedes ir, pero tienes que tomar una silla de ruedas." Snow que ya estaba sacando una en la esquina de la habitación.

"Estoy bien." se apresuró Emma a decir, tirando de la túnica por encima de su bata de hospital.

"Tienes una conmoción cerebral y no voy a dejar que te caigas y te hagas un daño peor, ahora por favor siéntate."

"Estoy bien-"

"No estaba preguntando." dijo Snow con firmeza, bloqueando la salida de Emma con los brazos cruzados. Movió una mano y señaló la silla. "Siéntate, ahora. Te llevaré directamente a ella." Emma quiso discutir, pero la mirada en el rostro de su madre le dijo que no serviría de nada. A regañadientes, se sentó y dejó empujar por Snow hacia UCI. Al llegar, vio a Henry sentado junto a la cama, sosteniendo la mano de Regina con su propia y James en una silla en la esquina, sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos.

"¿Cómo está?" preguntó Emma, levantándose de la silla y caminando hasta el otro lado de la cama de Regina.

"Está estable." dijo una voz desde la puerta y todas las miradas se volvieron a ver al Dr. Whale en la puerta.

"¿Entonces por qué no se despierta?" preguntó Henry.

"Está en un estado de coma." Snow cubrió su boca y Emma volvió a caer en la silla junto a la cama, con la boca abierta.

"En un c-... ¿un coma?" Apenas podía articular palabra. "Yo... yo desvié la mirada." fue entonces cuando una lágrima cayó de su mejilla. Snow se dirigió rápidamente a su hija, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

"Emma, ¿de qué estás hablando?" Emma levantó la vista lentamente, con más lágrimas cayendo ahora.

"Aparté la vista de la carretera. Aparté la vista y nos estrellamos, ¡Todo esto es mi culpa!"

"No, no, cariño, shhh, está bien." Snow tiró a Emma contra ella, frotándole la espalda y James se acercó, uniéndose a ellas.

"Emma, había hielo negro por todas partes. Sólo puedo imaginar lo mucho que había noche, cuando hacía mucho más frío. No había nada que pudieras haber hecho." Emma todavía seguía llorando y ninguna cantidad de coerción podría conseguir que se fuera del lado de Regina esa noche.

Emma fue dada de alta al día siguiente, pero no autorizada a trabajar por un par de semanas. Snow casi la había arrastrado fuera del hospital al tercer día para tomar una ducha. Después de una semana, Emma todavía sólo se iba a casa para ducharse y agarrar una comida o un cambio de ropa. Henry pasó muchas horas en el hospital, pero había asumido el cuidado de Jamie como mecanismo de defensa. Jamie no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Sólo que mamá estaba "enferma" y " durmiendo ", y que se podría mejor. No habían querido traerlo en absoluto, pero el niño no podía manejar la ausencia de sus madres y apenas había dormido solo. Cuando lo dejaron ver Regina, le dijeron que tenía que tener mucho cuidado, por lo que el muchacho se había metido en la cama lentamente y levantó la mano de Regina para dejarla caer alrededor suyo. Ni un momento después, el niño dormía en la seguridad de los brazos de su madre. La visión le estaba rompiendo el corazón y Emma no sabía cuánto tiempo podría llevarlo. Afortunadamente, parecía que no tendría que averiguarlo. Fue alrededor de dos semanas y media más tarde, cuando todo cambió.

* * *

Regina abrió muy lentamente sus ojos tratando de darle sentido a lo que la rodeaba. Hubo sólo un momento antes de Emma caminara hacia ella. Al ver a Regina despierta, Emma dejó caer la bolsa de comida que acababa de recoger de Granny's y corrió directamente hacia la mujer.

"¡¿Regina?!" dijo con una enorme sonrisa llegando al rostro de su esposa. Tan pronto como la mano de Emma se puso en contacto, Regina retrocedió como si hubiera sido quemada, con una mirada que mezclaba confusión y enojo.

"Miss Swan, ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! ¡Esto es sumamente inapropiado!" Regina miró indignada y Emma se quedó quieta, con la boca abierta. Por el silencio de la rubia, Regina continuó aún más agitada. "Entiendo que la educación superior es algo de lo que carece, querida, pero pensaba que el habla básica era una habilidad que aún poseía." Emma abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, tratando de encontrar la manera de responder. "Aparentemente no-"

"¡Dr. Whale!" gritó Emma de repente, sin apartar la vista de Regina que saltó un poco por el arranque.

"Miss Swan, cálmese-"

"¡DR. WHALE!" Emma gritó más fuerte y segundos después él estaba corriendo a la habitación.

"Sheriff qué- Oh, Regina estás despierta!" dijo emocionado.

"Sí, gracias por esa astuta observación." dijo con sarcasmo, mirando a Emma como si tuviera dos cabezas.

"Dr. Whale creo que necesitas chequear a Regina por-"

"Discúlpeme, pero eso es Madam Mayor para usted y sus servicios no son necesarios aquí, así que si no le importa Miss Swan, creo que es hora de que se vaya." Whale miró a Emma, quien le devolvió una mirada asustada, desesperada y Whale observó a Regina. Regina, por su parte, vio la comunicación silenciosa y se inquietó. "¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Cuándo perdí la conciencia?"

"Regina, ¿puedes decirme qué es lo último que recuerdas?" dijo el Dr. Whale cuidadosamente. Regina rodó los ojos en irritación.

"Bueno, veamos, estaba dejando mi oficina, hablando sobre el próximo debate con Miss Swan aquí, cuando abrí la puerta y hubo una explosión. Logramos salir justo cuando llegaron los bomberos y Miss Swan prácticamente me arrojó al suelo." dijo mirando a Emma con odio. "¿Ahora puede usted por favor decirme cómo exactamente terminé aquí?"

"Bueno, Regina, es un poco complicado. Verás-"

"Dr. Whale, unas palabras en el pasillo." interrumpió Emma dándole una mirada que no dejaba lugar a discusión.

"Bien, estaremos de vuelta en un momento." Dr. Whale siguió a Emma fuera de la habitación, ambos tratando de ignorar la enojada demanda de Regina de una explicación.

"¡¿Qué demonios le ha pasado?! ¿Por qué está diciendo eso?" Emma comenzó a ir y venir.

"Sheriff, tiene amnesia." al silencio de Emma, continuó. "Sucede a veces con lesiones en la cabeza. Y se golpeó la cabeza muy fuerte. Según su último recuerdo, parece que ha perdido más de seis años."

"¿Entonces cuando va a recordar?" preguntó Emma, con el pánico escrito en su rostro a la espera de la respuesta.

"Sheriff, no puedo dar su respuesta a eso. No hay manera de saber cuándo o incluso si-"

"¿Así que me está diciendo que podría nunca tener en sus recuerdos de vuelta?" dijo Emma, tratando de mantener las lágrimas a raya.

"Estoy diciendo que sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Podrían volver en cualquier momento, o nunca en absoluto."

"¡Ni siquiera recuerda a su familia! ¡¿Cómo voy a explicarle esto si me odia?!" Se estaba cayendo a pedazos. La forma en la que la mujer de la otra habitación la había mirado… con tanto desdén. Esa no era su esposa. Esa era la alcaldesa, la Reina Malvada tal vez… pero no su esposa.

"Sheriff, si quieres que yo-"

"No." interrumpió Emma sacudiendo la cabeza. "Ella es mi esposa, le contaré... le contaré todo." Su voz y sus manos temblaban ligeramente, anticipando lo que podría salir de esta conversación. Con un profundo suspiro, se volvió y se dirigió a la habitación de Regina. "En la salud y en la enfermedad..." Respiró.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llega este capítulo! Es un poco cortito y todavía, junto al anterior, un poco introductorio. Pero ya en el próximo, comienza la historia con todo :)**

**¡Muchas gracias por comentar y hasta el próximo!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**ACLARACIONES**:

Esto es una traducción. La historia le pertenece pura y exclusivamente a la autora **Hope2x**.  
La imagen utilizada es propiedad de **swanqueen-magic-lessons (Tumblr)**

* * *

**Nota: **¡Hola! Aprovechando que ando por casa subo un capítulo nuevo. ¿Qué les parece la historia hasta ahora? Si, los capítulos son medio cortos, pero está buena vieron?  
Les agradezco los comentarios (que siempre contesto en la medida que puedo, menos a los Guest que no se puede jaja) y la buena onda de siempre. Los dejo leyendo!

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando Emma volvió a entrar en la habitación, Regina se mantuvo de espaldas a ella, hurgando en la habitación.

"¿Regina?" comenzó Emma con cautela, acercándose a la morena. Regina se dio la vuelta, fijándose en Emma con su habitual mirada de fastidio.

"¿Dónde está mi ropa?" dijo poniendo las manos en sus caderas, logrando parecer intimidante, incluso en traje de hospital y bata.

"Regina quizás deberías sentarte, necesitas tomarlo con calma." hablaba calmada, acercándose a ella como si fuera a un animal salvaje.

"Lo que _necesito_, Miss Swan, es conseguir mi ropa, y llegar a casa. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado en el hospital?" Emma se rascó la cabeza, dándose cuenta de lo difícil que iba a ser.

"Bueno, has estado inconsciente durante dos semanas y media." comenzó lentamente pero Regina levantó la cabeza, alarmada.

"¿Dos semanas y media? ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Ha estado contigo? ¡¿Dónde está?!" Regina se detuvo frente a Emma mirando aterrada. Emma asintió y miró su reloj.

"Sí y umm, bueno en realidad, probablemente, esté en camino hacia aquí. Mira Regina, _realmente_ necesito que te sientes y me escuches durante unos minutos. Hay algunas cosas que tengo que explicarte. Necesito um... prepararte." Emma estaba tratando de aparecer lo menos inquietante posible, sabiendo muy bien las posibles reacciones de la mujer que tenía delante.

"Le juro, Miss Swan, si hay un solo pelo fuera de lugar en su cabeza."

"Regina-"

"No puedo creer que ha estado _contigo_ durante dos semanas y media-"

"¡Regina! ¡Detente!" Regina se detuvo, mirando sorprendida y luego enojada.

"¿Qué, Miss Swan?"

"Mira, él... bueno... bien, han pasado más de dos semanas y media." comenzó lenta y cuidadosamente. "No estás aquí por el fuego. Regina, estabas en un accidente de coche y te golpeaste la cabeza."

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que me estás diciendo?" tenía acero en sus ojos y Emma trataba de no reaccionar. Estaba acostumbrada a la personalidad de Regina y por lo tanto a su ira ocasional, pero esto era diferente.

"Estabas en un accidente de coche y te golpeaste la cabeza. Te golpeaste tan fuerte, que parece que has perdido una parte de tu memoria."

"Mi memoria está muy bien, gracias, me acuerdo de todo bastante bien"

"Regina. El fuego fue... hace mucho tiempo..."

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" dijo aún con enojo, pero con un toque de miedo. Sin embargo, Emma se dio cuenta de inmediato. Ella conocía a su Regina mucho más de lo que la morena posiblemente podría imaginar. Emma abrió la boca para responder, pero vio la caída de la mandíbula de Regina mientras su mirada se había desviado por encima del hombro de la rubia.

"¿Mamá?" Henry ahogó la palabra, caminando con una gran sonrisa antes de envolver Regina en un abrazo de oso. Uno literal considerando que el muchacho era ahora más alto que su madre. Regina no se había movido y, cuando Henry se echó hacia atrás, se dio cuenta de la expresión de su rostro. "Mamá, ¿estás bien?" miró de Regina a Emma, dando a su rubia madre una mirada interrogativa. Emma luchó por calmar sus propios nervios.

"Henry… uh… mama tiene amnesia. Ella um… ella no puede recordar-"

"¿Henry?" interrumpió Regina, levantando lentamente sus manos hacia su hijo. Los colocó a ambos lados de su rostro y por un momento todo el mundo se quedó en silencio mientras observaba la figura en frente de ella. Ya no era este el pequeño niño con los ojos pegados a un libro. Se dio cuenta que era alto y fuerte. Muy fuerte. Tenía el pelo más corto y, obviamente, cuidado. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta con Dept. Atlético de la Escuela Secundaria Storybrooke escrito adelante. Todavía se parecía a su niño, pero ahora, se veía como un hombre. A pesar de las diferencias físicas obvias y el impactante cambio en el tono de la voz del chico, aún era, sin duda, su hijo. "Necesito sentarme." dijo de repente y Henry mantuvo una mano sobre ella, llevándola de vuelta a la cama.

¿Cuánto tiempo? Henry pronunció las palabras de Emma, con miedo de asustar a su madre. Regina sin embargo, notó la pregunta.

"Sí, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Cuántos años he olvidado?" Ambos morenos miraban a Emma, quien se sentó en la silla frente a ellos antes de contestar.

"Bueno, si lo último que recuerdas es el fuego en el ayuntamiento, entonces han sido más de seis años." Se detuvo para medir la reacción de su esposa. Regina miró a Henry y le tocó la cara de nuevo.

"¿Tienes dieciséis años?" preguntó con incredulidad, observando en tamaño del chico otra vez. Henry se rió un poco mientras asentía.

"Sí, eh, pegué el estirón hace unos años."

"Sí, diría que sí." ella le devolvió la sonrisa y por un momento, Emma se relajó un poco. Eso fue hasta que las siguientes palabras de la morena.

"Entonces, ¿qué ha cambiado? Veo que se hizo sheriff", dijo indicando la insignia de oro en la cadera de Emma, "Asumo que sigo siendo alcalde." dijo con una sonrisa, sonando como si lo diera por hecho, asumiendo completamente que eso no había cambiado. Los ojos de Emma y Henry se encontraron y Regina lo notó. "¿Sigo siendo alcalde, correcto?"

"En realidad-"

"¡¿Quién es?! ¿Cómo alguien ha podido tomar mi oficina?" exigió haciendo a los otros dos ocupantes saltar ligeramente. Fue Henry quien habló primero.

"Bueno... quiero decir que justo después de que la maldición se rompió-"

"¡Henry!" gritó Emma de repente y los ojos del muchacho se ampliaron en la realización. Ellos habían llegado a ser tan relajados respecto a la maldición en los últimos años que surgía en la conversación normal y Henry no había pensado dos veces. Pero ahora, al ver el color casi pálido enfermo en la cara morena de su madre, se dio cuenta de su error.

"Mamá, está bien, todo está bien ahora." Se apresuró a decir, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro, tratando de consolar a la conmocionada mujer. Ella no respondió, simplemente siguió mirando de Henry a Emma varias veces. La rubia se puso de pie de nuevo y caminó hacia Regina.

"Regina, él tiene razón. Sé que esto es mucho para ti en este momento. He estado tratando de averiguar cómo decirte todo, pero va a ser duro. Muchas cosas han cambiado, pero créenme cuando te digo que las cosas han estado funcionando. Muy bien de hecho... para todos nosotros"

"Mi maldición..." murmuró Regina en voz baja, luciendo más perdida que cuando había despertado. Entonces de la nada se puso de pie bruscamente y miró a Emma. "Tú… ¡Tu rompiste mi maldición!" Emma dio un paso atrás, sobresaltado por el arranque.

"Regina, yo-"

"¡Has destruido todo por lo que he trabajado!" Regina dio otro paso hacia adelante, pero esta vez Henry intervino, literalmente, colocándose entre las mujeres.

"Mamá, detente." puso sus manos sobre los hombros, con la esperanza de detenerla de cualquier arrebato físico.

"¡Fuera!" gritó prácticamente gruñendo a Emma.

"¡Mamá!-"

"Henry, está bien." dijo Emma en voz baja, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

"Ma-"

"Creo que todos simplemente necesitamos tomarnos un minuto. Ha sido un día largo para todos. Tu mamá necesita un poco de espacio para procesar." Emma se volvió y salió por la puerta, haciendo rápidamente su camino por el pasillo y en la esquina. Le llevó todo lo que tenía para evitar que las lágrimas caigan. Hace dos semanas y media que había estado celebrando su quinto aniversario con esta mujer. Ahora parecía que en realidad podría causarle daño físico. Unos segundos más tarde, Henry se acercó corriendo hacia ella.

"Ma, no puedes irte, ¿qué pasa contigo y ella? ¿Y Jamie?"

"No le digas sobre nosotras o tu hermano, ¿está bien? Esto fue demasiado para ella, no estaba preparada. No podemos tirarle todo esto en un día." Hizo una pausa, de nuevo tratando de mantener el control de sí misma. "Mira, sé que esto es mucho para ti, y lo siento, pero-"

"Está bien mamá. Ella confía en mí, voy a hablar con ella. Va a estar bien, lo sabes ¿verdad?" Emma sonrió a su siempre esperanzado hijo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, necesitando consuelo. Unos segundos más tarde, su madre corrió alrededor de la esquina, con Nathan en su cadera.

"Emma, oh bien. Lamento que se alejó de mí." Emma y Henry se separaron con un aspecto coincidente de confusión.

"¿Jamie? ¿Dónde está?" preguntó girando en un círculo lento, en busca de su hijo.

"Sí, lo siento, nos registramos y él estaba tan ansioso. Le dije que espere pero él sabe dónde está su habitación-"

"¡Oh, mierda!" dijo Emma girando sobre sus talones, corriendo de vuelta a la habitación, acompañada por su familia. Cuando dio vuelta en la esquina, vio al muchacho corriendo con sus pequeñas piernas a toda velocidad, dirigido directamente a la habitación de Regina.

"¡Jamie!" Emma y Henry gritaron al mismo tiempo. Miró a Emma, pero cuando volvió a mirar a la habitación, vio a Regina. El chico sonrió con la boca abierta.

"¡Mami! ¡Mami!" corrió y también Emma.

"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!" repitió Emma, corriendo hacia la habitación. Cuando llegó allí, fue justo a tiempo para ver a Regina girar rápidamente de la sorpresa y confusión escrita claramente en su rostro. Apenas tuvo tiempo de ver al niño antes de que él fuera directamente hacia ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas.

"Mami, ¿estás mejor ahora?" preguntó emocionado, mirando directamente a ella y no aflojando su agarre. Regina se quedó aturdida, con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados sin mover un músculo, mirando con la boca abierta a su pequeño hijo. Emma entró, sin aliento y las mujeres hicieron contacto visual. Regina estaba tomando respiraciones lentas y profundas y levantó una ceja, dando a Emma una pregunta silenciosa. Emma tragó saliva audiblemente y cerró los ojos un momento antes de abrir lentamente para encontrarse con la dura mirada de Regina otra vez. Regina volvió a mirar al chico, no siendo capaz de eliminar la expresión de asombro de sus rasgos. Henry se acercó a la pareja y se arrodilló a nivel de Jamie, ayudando a forzar ruptura de su agarre.

"Hey, hombrecito. Mami aún está un poco enferma, está bien? Así tenemos que ser súper cuidadosos. Deberíamos dejarla descansar un poco más de tiempo, no crees?" Jamie miró de Henry a Regina y se volvió.

"Pero yo quiero quedarme con mami." dijo mirando a Regina de nuevo, sacando su labio inferior, pero él no estaba haciendo pucheros porque sus ojos se volvieron enrojecidos. Regina relajó sus brazos y luego su rostro mostró una expresión de tristeza más preocupada. Levantó la vista y notó a Snow y al otro niño. "¿Mama me puedo quedar _por favor_?" Incluso con el descubrimiento de la edad de su hijo, la ruptura maldición y la existencia de otro niño, nada estaba a la altura de la total conmoción cuando se dio cuenta de que ese niño, _su_ hijo, acababa de dirigirse a Emma Swan.


	4. Capítulo 4

**ACLARACIONES**:

Esto es una traducción. La historia le pertenece pura y exclusivamente a la autora **Hope2x**.  
La imagen utilizada es propiedad de **swanqueen-magic-lessons (Tumblr)**

* * *

**Nota: **Wuju, otro capítulo! Bueno, aprovecho para saludar a GreenApple86, Harukichiru, Melissa Swan, GatoCurioso, y a Guest :)  
Y con respecto a cuándo se publican los capítulos: siempre subo los domingos y si ando por casa, algún día de la semana también. Pero como no pude hacerlo el miércoles pasado porque blablaablabla *aburrido*, lo subí el sábado y ahora vengo con la actualización del domingo que es si o si.  
Sin más, los dejo leyendo!

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Una vez más, las dos mujeres se miraron a los ojos y por un momento, nadie en la habitación se movió. Fue Emma quien finalmente rompió esto cuando dio unos lentos y cautelosos pasos hacia adelante, mientras mantenía la mirada penetrante de Regina. Mientras se arrodillaba hacia Jamie, Henry estaba junto a Regina, colocando su mano sobre su hombro y apretando. Él se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

"Sólo respira, mamá." dio un suspiro tembloroso cuando Emma finalmente desvió la mirada hacia su hijo menor. La rubia puso sus manos a ambos lados del rostro del pequeño, y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

"¿Qué tal si tú y Bubby van con la abuela y Nathan a la cafetería para almorzar mientras mamá y yo hablamos por unos minutos? Prometo que iré con ustedes en sólo un rato." Movió sus manos a los brazos, frotando hacia arriba y abajo de ellos. Él miró hacia abajo a sus pies y le habló en voz baja.

"Pero yo quiero quedarme contigo y mami." Emma lo miró con simpatía y para su sorpresa, Regina logró superar su conmoción por el momento y se agachó sobre una rodilla.

"¿Crees que tal vez podrías traerme algo de comer después de que termines? Estoy terriblemente hambrienta." habló con una pequeña sonrisa y Jamie la igualó.

"Está bien." Jamie se adelantó y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Regina. Tantas emociones cruzaron sus rasgos y Emma los vio a todos, conteniendo la respiración. La liberó en alivio mientras Regina llevaba sus brazos a enroscarse alrededor del pequeño cuerpo junto al de ella. Después de un momento, lo dejó en libertad.

"Gracias Jamie." dijo y se volvió hacia la ventana, tratando de calmarse. Entre la sorpresa, la confusión, la ansiedad y la sensación innegablemente cálida que tenía el toque del niño pequeño, estaba dando vueltas. Henry se volvió a Jamie con una gran sonrisa.

"Está bien, hombrecito, ¡¿quieres una vuelta en bici?!" dijo con entusiasmo queriendo mantener el niño feliz y distraído de la evidente tensión en el ambiente. Emma le sonrió agradecida.

"¡Sí!" exclamó Jamie y saltó sobre la espalda de Henry, riendo mientras caminaban hacia la puerta. Justo en la puerta, Jamie volteó su cabeza para mirar hacia atrás a ellas. "¡Las amo, mamás!"

"Nosotras también te amamos, bebé." dijo Emma y Regina volvió a sonreírle mientras se iban. Snow, que había permanecido callada todo el tiempo, se volvió y siguió a los muchachos.

"¿Quieres decirme qué rayos está sucediendo?" dijo una vez que ellos estuvieron demasiado lejos para oír. Henry suspiró y explicó todo a su joven abuela.

Cinco minutos de silencio. No suena como demasiado, pero cinco minutos de silencio lleno hasta el borde de tensión, confusión, preguntas sin respuesta, ansiedad, tantas emociones... Cinco minutos es una eternidad. Ambas mujeres caminaban por la habitación en círculos lentos alrededor de la otra, sin hacer contacto visual ni una vez. Aún sin levantar la vista, Regina rompió el silencio primero.

"Su nombre es Jamie." salió como una declaración, pero había una pregunta allí. Emma decidió que probablemente necesitaba algún tipo de respuesta. Levantó la vista y ahora sus ojos se encontraron, ambas se detuvieron de frente a la otra.

"James. James Mills," tomó una respiración profunda "Swan." Silencio. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Parece que hoy todo sería revelado. Emma no lo había querido así, pero ahora, no había vuelta atrás. Así que buscó detrás de su cuello y desabrochó su collar. Había varios anillos siempre estuvieron ahí, pero quitó uno en particular, colocándolo en su palma plana y extendiéndolo a Regina. La morena miró con firmemente, pero ningún músculos de su cuerpo se movía.

"Ellos um... me lo dieron después del accidente. Tuvieron que quitártelo." Los ojos de Regina se quedaron en la mano de Emma y, por primera vez, notó el anillo en un dedo de Emma. Un dedo muy importante. Sin embargo, Regina no dijo nada, no hizo ningún movimiento en absoluto, por lo que Emma continuó. "Estamos casadas Regina." Hablaba en voz tan baja, pero sólo tenía que decir las palabras exactas en voz alta. "Somos una familia. Tú y yo, Henry y Jamie. Nuestros hijos." Se detuvo de nuevo. Regina todavía no hacía absolutamente ningún movimiento. Su rostro estaba firme, pero Emma sabía que su mente daba vueltas en estos momentos. Sin embargo, continuó. "Después del incendio, unos meses más tarde fue cuando se rompió la maldición. Un año después nos casamos. Regina, tuvimos nuestro quinto aniversario. Esa fue la noche del accidente en realidad. Estábamos conduciendo hacia una cabaña en el bosque. Yo... golpeé un poco de hielo... y nos salimos del camino. Golpeamos un árbol y-" Emma empezaba a divagar y Regina finalmente habló, cuadrando sus hombros.

"¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¿Por qué me casaría _contigo_?" se burló, dando un paso adelante. Emma ignoró la compresión en el pecho ante las palabras y el tono en que fueron pronunciadas. En cambio, se centró en la mujer que amaba tan profundamente y todo lo que sabía sobre ella.

"Porque me amas." dijo Emma con total naturalidad, sin rodeos y Regina la miró con incredulidad.

"No sé qué sucedió para impulsarme a cometer semejante error, pero querida, simplemente no hay confusión aquí, yo _no_ te amo." Tan pronto como las palabras salieron, la cabeza de Regina giró un poco haciéndola sentirse mareada. Apretó los ojos cerrados y los abrió lentamente. Ya no estaba en la habitación del hospital. Se encontraba en una celda de la estación de policía. Estaba de pie frente a Emma, que estaba fuera de la celda, con las manos en las barras. Regina parpadeó de nuevo y se encontró de vuelta en la habitación del hospital. Emma tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, con el más leve indicio de una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de su boca.

"Interesante." murmuró en voz tan baja que casi Regina se la escucha.

"¡¿Qué?!" espetó Regina, sintiéndose confundida e inquieta ahora. Emma le dio una pequeña sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza.

"Nada, es sólo que no es la primera vez que dices eso. Y ¿de verdad crees que si casarse conmigo hubiera sido un error habríamos tenido otro hijo juntas? ¿Que hubiéramos sido felices durante estos cinco años? Y sí, somos felices. _Eres_ feliz. "

"_Crees_ que lo soy." se burlaba Regina pero Emma la ignoró, sacando su teléfono. Abrió la galería y se detuvo en la primera foto.

"Dime Regina, ¿luces miserable?" sostuvo el teléfono para que la morena pudiera ver. No hizo ningún movimiento para cogerlo, pero observó la pantalla. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver la imagen. Al verse en una posición que no se acordaba y apenas podía creer. En la imagen estaba acurrucada en los brazos de Emma, con su rostro apretado contra Emma. Sin embargo, lo que la sorprendió más, fue la cálida sonrisa repartida por su propio rostro. Se veía genuinamente feliz. Emma pasó su dedo por la pantalla, pasando a la siguiente imagen. Ahora Regina se veía sosteniendo el rostro de Emma y besándola. _Eso_ realmente la sorprendió. La siguiente imagen las mostraba a ambas sosteniendo a Jamie, riendo entre ellas mientras ambas besaban sus mejillas. Emma vio el shock en el rostro de la morena.

"Sí, fue un gran error ¿eh?" dijo Emma sarcásticamente. Regina se alejó. Otros cinco minutos de silencio. Esta vez Emma lo rompió.

"No fui sólo yo que rompió la maldición, por cierto. En realidad, técnicamente, fuiste tú. Aunque a juzgar por la expresión de tu cara en ese momento, no era tu intención." Emma sonrió ligeramente y miró Regina.

"¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? ¿Que **yo** rompí la maldición?" Regina tenía los brazos cruzados.

"Me besaste." dijo simplemente.

"Me sigue pareciendo bastante difícil de creer, pero a pesar de todo, eso no podría haber roto la maldición. Nada excepto-"

"Un beso de verdadero amor." Emma terminó por ella.

"Precisamente."

"Sé lo que estás pensando Regina, pero es verdad. Pues resulta, que estás enamorada de mí." dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Tú no eres mi verdadero amor y no tienes ni idea de lo que estoy pensando!" Emma suspiró.

"Estás pensando en Daniel." el rostro de Regina se aflojó, sorprendida de que Emma, de hecho, sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

"Perder a tu verdadero amor no significa que tengas que estar sola después de eso, Regina." hablaba en voz baja y en tono tranquilizador. Regina no podía responder, pero para su suerte, no tuvo que hacerlo. Ese momento Snow y los tres muchachos entraron y Jamie subió a la cama felizmente.

"¡Mamá, mira lo que te trajimos!" dijo sacando una flor de su bolsillo, ahora ligeramente aplastada y se la entregó con una gran sonrisa. Regina sonrió y la tomó, sentada junto a él con tanto cuidado que se podría pensar que tenía miedo del niño.

"Gracias, Jamie." dijo y tomó la comida de Henry para ella, agradecida por algo para concentrarse en ese momento. Mientras comía, escuchaba a Jamie hablar sin parar sobre una caricatura que Regina se había perdido mientras dormía.

Emma aprovechó la oportunidad para escabullirse y encontrar al Dr. Whale. Tras ser informada de que Regina era capaz de ir a casa hoy, Emma regresó lentamente a la sala, tratando de encontrar la manera de seguir adelante. Tenía que hacer lo que fuera mejor para su familia. Regina necesitaba un poco de tiempo y espacio para procesar. No serviría que sea tan sofocada en estos momentos. Pero tenía que considerar a Jamie. Él había estado lejos de Regina desde hace semanas, lo que no era saludable para el niño, pero ¿sería mejor dejarlo con ella y que lo tratara como a un extraño? Iba y venía hasta que finalmente tomó una decisión. Cuando entró de nuevo, Jamie seguía charlando sin rumbo. Avanzando hacia la pareja en la cama, Emma se arrodilló de nuevo, poniendo sus manos sobre las piernas de Jamie.

"Hey, pequeño Jamie. Quiero que le digas adiós a mami ¿está bien?" Regina observó a Emma inquisidora.

"¿Por qué? Mamá vuelve a casa con nosotros ¿verdad?" dijo Jamie con su ceño fruncido, luciendo adorable y al igual que un mini-Regina.

"En realidad, ya que mamá todavía está enferma, Bubby va a ir a casa y cuidar de ella y tú y yo vamos a tener una fiesta de pijamas en lo de la abuela y el abuelo otra vez." Lo dijo con una sonrisa demasiado entusiasta, tratando de que Jamie crea que esto era por diversión. Miró a Henry, que asintió con la cabeza una vez, con cara de tristeza.

"Pero puedo ayudar a cuidar de mami también." se quejó y Emma suspiró con una sonrisa triste.

"¿Recuerdas cuando me enfermé y tú y Bubby fueron a lo de la abuela y el abuelo durante un par de días? Es igual que eso. Tenemos que hacer esto por mami ¿de acuerdo? Hasta que ella se sienta mejor." Regina se movió en su lugar, sintiéndose incómoda con todos los sentimientos que no podía comprender. A regañadientes, Jamie asintió y se puso en la cama junto a Regina, abrazándola de nuevo con fuerza.

"Te amo, mamá". La besó en la mejilla y Regina abrió la boca y la cerró un par de veces antes de finalmente responder.

"Yo también te amo, Jamie." Emma lo levantó y el niño puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Mientras salían, miró a Regina dándole un pequeño saludo con su mano que Regina devolvió. Emma miró a Henry y él se volteó y siguió hacia fuera por un momento, dejando a Regina sola. Teniendo un tiempo para ella, Regina pensó de nuevo en el momento anterior. El flash de la comisaría. Había estado dando vueltas en su mente. Era un recuerdo, estaba segura de ello. Se concentró lo más fuerte que pudo. Reprodujo las palabras otra vez. _Simplemente no hay ninguna confusión, no estoy enamorada de ti._ De pronto volvió a suceder. Ella estaba de pie en la celda de la cárcel. Emma estaba fuera, con las manos en las barras. _¿En serio? Porque de la forma en que lo veo, me besaste y tu maldición, que sabes que sólo puede ser rota con besos de "verdadero amor", se rompió. Rompimos la condenada maldición, Regina. ¿Qué demonios te dice eso?_

"¿Mamá?" Henry se acercó de nuevo y al ver la mirada aturdida en el rostro de Regina, inmediatamente se preocupó. Regina se estremeció por la visión y luego se tambaleó sobre sus pies, sosteniendo su cabeza. "¿Estás bien? ¿Debo llamar al Dr. Whale?" preguntó con un poco de pánico.

"No, no, estoy bien. De verdad, simplemente me puse de pie demasiado rápido." sonrió débilmente.

"Está bien." dijo mirándola un poco inseguro. "Ma me dio las llaves de su coche si estás lista." dijo, todavía descontento con la conversación que acababa de tener con su madre rubia. Él sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Regina se sentía abrumada y necesitaba un poco de espacio. Tener a Emma, a quien todavía veía como el enemigo en su propia casa, sólo empeoraría las cosas. Aun así, odiaba que estén separadas y se sintió terrible ver cuánto parecía hacerle daño partir.

* * *

Emma velaba por su hijo mientras jugaba con su joven tío, feliz para ella que él no estuviera preocupado. Snow se acercó a donde su hija estaba de pie.

"¿Cómo lo llevas, cielo?" preguntó, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Emma miró por encima, pero cuando intentó dar una sonrisa tranquilizadora, fue cuando las lágrimas brotaron. Rápidamente se le llenaron los ojos, nublando su visión. "Oh cariño, ven aquí." dijo Snow tirando de Emma, que ahora temblaba en sus brazos. Fue entonces, después de dos semanas y media, y uno de los peores días de su vida, que finalmente se quebró por completo.

* * *

**Pobre Emma :'( Pero Regina ya empezó a tener flashes!**

**Entonces, si te gustó, si hay algún error, o tenés alguna inquietud que quieras compartir, eres libre de comentar en ese rectángulo de ahí abajo :D**

**Un beso enorme!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**ACLARACIONES**:

Esto es una traducción. La historia le pertenece pura y exclusivamente a la autora **Hope2x**.  
La imagen utilizada es propiedad de **swanqueen-magic-lessons (Tumblr)**

* * *

**Nota: **como prometí, hoy miércoles, otro capítulo. Tengo un examen mañana, y si me va bien, voy a estar un poco más libre para actualizar esta y otras historias *\o/* No se olviden que los diálogos en _cursiva _son flashes que va teniendo Regina del pasado. Ah, y ya viene Swan Queen eh, esperen un par de capítulos que les prometo que cada vez se pone mejor :) Gracias por los comentarios, como siempre, y les mando un beso!

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Todo había cambiado. Regina se esforzó por guardar el shock de su rostro cuando entró a su casa. Henry parecía tan preocupado, que no quería inquietarlo más. Pero decir que estaba sorprendida sería una gran subestimación. Parecía relativamente lo mismo desde el exterior pero en el momento que se abrió la puerta, todo había cambiado. Cuando eran sólo ella y Henry, la casa había estado impecable. Sin embargo, con la adición de dos personas más, uno de ellos un niño pequeño, los cambios fueron dramáticos.

Una de las primeras cosas que notó fueron todos los cuadros en las paredes. Estaban las habituales, que eran retratos de la escuela de Henry, pero estaban los familiares en todas partes. Parecía que habían tenido algunas fotos realizadas de manera profesional, porque la calidad era evidente. En ellos, se sorprendió constantemente de la calidez en sus propios ojos. La forma en que miraba a Emma, en particular, simplemente no podía creerlo. Verse a sí misma en tantos lugares que no podía recordar o ni siquiera creer estuvo, empezaba a llegar a ser abrumador. Viendo esto, Henry se acercó por detrás, poniendo una mano en su espalda.

"Hey, Dr. Whale dijo que debes acostarte de inmediato. ¿Puedo traerte algo?" dijo amablemente y Regina negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole, también está tratando de lidiar con el cambio drástico en la actitud del chico. Sus últimos recuerdos eran cuando su hijo apenas podía soportar estar en la misma habitación. Él nunca hubiera querido ayudarla de todos modos. Los pensamientos le daba ganas de llorar pero suprimió la emoción y lentamente hizo su camino por las escaleras, con su hijo mayor guiándola suavemente. Pasaron junto a una habitación que fácilmente podía suponer que era Jamie, pero decidieron esperar hasta la mañana para hacer frente a todo eso. En cambio, ella siguió a su propia habitación.

Una vez dentro, Henry dejó sola, pensando que tal vez quisiera un minuto para tomar esto sin ojos sobre ella. Un pensamiento del que estuvo agradecida en cuanto se enfrentó a su dormitorio. Un espacio que no solía compartir, pero por primera vez en este mundo lo hizo. Y eso era muy obvio. Curiosamente, la chaqueta de cuero rojo que recordaba odiar tanto fue la primera cosa que la que sus ojos se posaron. Estaba definitivamente desgastada ahora, obviamente vieja, pero sin duda era la misma chaqueta. Fue arrojada casualmente sobre la silla del tocador. Pasó varios momentos simplemente mirándola. Tan simple, pero esto decía mucho de lo diferente que su mundo era ahora.

Eventualmente, se movió de su lugar y poco a poco comenzó a rodear la habitación haciendo un inventario de todo. Había muchos cuadros aquí también. En el primero que observó estaba ella acostaba en pijamas sobre su estómago con Jamie sentado en su espalda, ambos riendo obviamente. Fue la naturaleza casual de la foto lo que la cogió tan con la guardia baja. Había muchas de los niños, de ella y Emma, de toda su familia. Sorprendentemente había algunas de los cuatro además de Snow, James y su hijo. Entonces vio la foto específica de la que se había estado preguntando. Ella, obviamente, entendía que estaban casadas ahora, pero la prueba... tuvo su cabeza girando durante un minuto.

Cogió la foto y se sentó en la cama, estudiándola. No sabía exactamente lo que esperaba. Pero observó la foto de lo que supuestamente era el día más feliz de su vida, y honestamente no podía negar que su cara decía que es exactamente que lo era. No estaba acostumbrada a la felicidad. _Verdadera felicidad_. Pero eso era exactamente lo que estaba escrito claramente a través de esa foto. Invirtió un rato simplemente capturando todo sobre ella. Tenía un hermoso vestido blanco. Algo pensó que jamás volvería a ver. Observó a Emma. Su esmoquin se ajustaba a ella como un guante. Decidió ignorar la sensación en la boca de su estómago... esta no era la primera vez.

De repente se sienta abrumada de nuevo, Regina coloó la imagen en su lugar decidiendo que era hora de una buena ducha. El agua caliente siempre la hacía sentir mucho mejor y ahora, lo necesitaba. Tuivo que concentrarse para ignorar todas las señales de Emma en cada centímetro del cuarto de baño. Su cepillo de dientes, peine, algunos shorts y ropa interior que Regina podía suponer no eran suyos. Se metió en la humeante agua caliente, cerrando los párpados con fuerza. Comenzó a sentirse mareada otra vez y apretó las palmas contra el cristal en frente de ella.

Abrió los ojos y allí estaba Emma. La rubia le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de levantar sus manos a las mejillas de Regina, tirando de ella hacia adelante en un dulce beso. Regina movió sus manos a las caderas de Emma, apretándola contra el frío cristal. Apoyó su peso corporal en Emma y empujó su lengua en su boca. Emma gimió y dejó caer ambas manos tomando y, ligeramente, apretando los dos pechos perfectos delante suyo. Como las cosas seguían calentando, Emma lentamente movió su mano cada vez más abajo. Apenas las puntas de sus dedos tocaron sus pequeños rizos, Regina jadeó en voz alta y se aferró a la puerta antes de deslizarse por la pared hasta el suelo.

Se contuvo lo suficiente para no salir herida, pero su pecho subía y bajaba mientras parpadeaba repetidas veces, azotando la cabeza para estudiar el pequeño espacio. Estaba sola. Se sentía perturbada por lo tan excitada que se había puesto. Después de varios minutos tratando de recuperar el aliento, rápidamente se lavó y se vistió en su pijama. No lo reconoció, pero por proceso de eliminación decidió, sacando la ropa temática de Boston Red Sox y de superhéroes en primer lugar, que la de seda debe pertenecerle. Con el agotamiento abrumándola, Regina se relajó y estuvo dormida antes de que su cabeza se apoye en la almohada.

* * *

_"¡Regina, detente!" dijo Emma corriendo detrás de la morena, quien se retiraba rápidamente. Cuando la alcanzó, la agarró del codo y Regina se dio la vuelta para mirarla. _

_"Te lo dije. Te dije que no iba a funcionar. Si no están dispuestos a intentarlo entonces ¿por qué diablos iba a hacerlo yo?" dijo Regina con enojo, ahora de pie en medio de la calle. _

_"Va a tomar tiempo, ya lo sabes. Hay mucha mala sangre entre ustedes." _

_"Precisamente, hay demasiada mala sangre. Demasiados años de odio. Es demasiado tarde, lo siento." Regina sacó su brazo y volvió a alejarse._

_"Por favor, Regina." Fue inusualmente suave para la rubia y esto tomó a la morena con la guardia baja. Regina se volvió hacia ella y la mirada suplicante en los ojos de Emma hizo suavizar sus propios rasgos. _

_"Emma, no sé cómo hacer esto. He pasado más tiempo que tu vida odiando a la misma mujer con la que se supone que debo disculparme. Yo sólo... no puedo-" _

_"Por favor, Regina." Emma repitió interrumpiéndola. "Sé que esto es difícil para ti, y te amo por intentarlo. Sin embargo, son mis padres. Finalmente los tengo en mi vida y quiero que siga siendo así."_

_"Y puedes, cariño. No me necesitas para tener una relación con ellos." _

_"Regina no es así como funciona." se adelantó Emma y tomó las manos de Regina entre las suyas. "Tú eres mi vida ahora y somos un paquete, todo incluido. Mira, ellos simplemente tienen mucho para decir. Realmente no puedes culparlos ¿no?" Regina se miró los pies. "Sabíamos que esto iba a ser difícil. Por favor, regresa adentro conmigo. Vamos a salir de esto. Me niego a creer que es demasiado tarde." Regina respiró hondo. _

_"Está bien, lo intentaré de nuevo."_

* * *

Regina abrió los ojos lentamente. Durante más de una hora que se quedó allí, mirando el techo juntando las piezas de todos los recuerdos que habían salido a la superficie. A pesar de lo mucho que quería, en este punto no se podía negar la verdad. No tenía absolutamente ningún sentido. Recordaba odiar a Emma. No podía soportar estar en la misma habitación que ella. Ella siempre estaba alrededor y cuando no estaba lo estaba, a Regina le preocupaba que apareciera. Siempre estaba pensando en ella, en su estúpida chaqueta, su actitud arrogante y su brillante cabello. Espera.

Pensándolo bien, su mente había estado un poco en la rubia. El día del derrumbe en la mina que algo había cambiado. Podía negar todo lo que quisiera, pero en este momento, ¿cuál era el punto? Pero aun así, el matrimonio, la familia. Aquello estaba a un grito tan lejano de lo que se imaginó que fue, odiando a Emma un poco menos. Por otra parte, cuando Emma había saltado a través del fuego, Regina tuvo el impulso de envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella y no sólo para la seguridad de las llamas. Ella sentía algo pero, ¿Amor? El amor no era algo que alguna vez experimentaría. Ella lo sabía. Lo aceptó. Ahora está aquí con una familia. Niños y una esposa. ¿Y Emma Swan? Su cabeza empezó a girar una vez más, pero un golpe en la puerta cogió su atención.

"¿Mamá?" La voz de Henry sonaba a través de la puerta. Regina se sentó frotando su rostro, tratando de sacudir los caóticos pensamientos.

"Puedes pasar, cariño." Henry abrió la puerta y se acercó a la cama, tomando asiento frente a Regina.

"Hey, acabo de hablar con Ma por teléfono. Se preguntaba si nos gustaría encontrarnos con ella y Jamie para el desayuno en Granny's. Dijo Jamie tuvo una mala noche. No ha estado durmiendo bien desde tu accidente, tenía miedo de que no despertaras. Supongo que todavía está mal, sin embargo. ¿Crees que podrías ir? Ma dijo que no quería abrumarte, pero si vamos a un algún lugar público, neutral, podrías estar bien con ello". Henry se detuvo y podía ver la mente de Regina trabajando. Sabía que ese niño era su hijo. Y su hijo la necesitaba. Le dio a Henry una pequeña sonrisa.

"No veo por qué no."

* * *

Después de cambiar los trajes de una media docena de veces, Regina se decidió por un par de pantalones negros y una camisa púrpura. No sabía por qué estaba tan nerviosa, pero prefirió atribuírselo a su accidente. Debido a instrucciones directas del Dr. Whale indicando a Regina no conducir, Henry tomó el volante una vez más. Sintiéndose un poco más descansada hoy, la mujer no podía evitar dar a su hijo un montón de instrucciones de conducción, las cuales el chico tuvo que resistir rodando los ojos.

"Henry tienes que ver tus puntos ciegos."

"Te prometo que los revisé." Repitió por tercera vez. "Eres la peor copiloto de manejo." dijo con una sonrisa, sintiéndose como en los viejos tiempos por un momento. Tenía los ojos fijos en la carretera, así que no vio Regina presionar sus dedos en su frente, apretando sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

_"Eres la peor copiloto de manejo." dijo Henry con enojo, doblando en una calle lateral. _

_"Te estoy enseñando a Henry, hay una diferencia. No tendré a mi hijo conduciendo salvajemente." Henry rodó dramáticamente sus ojos. _

_"Salvajemente... sí mamá, está bien."_

"¿Mamá?" Henry observó a Regina mientras aparcaba delante de Granny's. "¿Mamá?" Lo intentó de nuevo sacudiendo su hombro. Regina se estremeció ante la enseñar sus funciones otra vez. "¿Estás bien?" Parecía preocupado de nuevo, pero Regina sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

"Sí, sí, lo siento. Simplemente perdida en mis pensamientos. Supongo que esa no fue la primera vez que me dices eso" Henry sonrió.

"No. Ni la segunda o tercera. Ma lo dice todo el tiempo también." Seguía sonriendo mientras ambos salían del coche y se dirigían al restaurante.

Caminando, Regina inmediatamente vio a Emma y a Jamie en un reservado en la parte trasera. Jamie estaba sentado en el regazo de Emma, quien le estaba haciendo cosquillas a sus costados, haciendo que el chico reirse y retorcerse alegremente a su alrededor. Ella se detuvo, acurrucándolo en sus brazos y colocando besos descuidados sobre su estómago ahora expuesto. Jamie continuó riendo y Emma miró hacia arriba. Cuando los ojos verdes se encontraron con los marrones, por un segundo todo se detuvo. Emma dio Regina una cálida sonrisa y la morena sintió un aleteo en el estómago que definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada. Todo había cambiado.


	6. Capítulo 6

**ACLARACIONES**:

Esto es una traducción. La historia le pertenece pura y exclusivamente a la autora **Hope2x**.  
La imagen utilizada es propiedad de **swanqueen-magic-lessons (Tumblr).**

* * *

**Nota: **Hola gente, cómo andan? Espero que muy bien. No pude actualizar antes porque tenía problemas con internet y cuando pude, me di cuenta que me faltaba traducir un pedazo jajajaja así que si hay algún error me dicen, porque lo traducí medio a los pedos.  
Les mando un abrazo enorme y gracias por comentar, leer y todo!

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Sacudió la sensación fuera, pero rápidamente dio paso a la molestia de todos modos cuando Regina se dio cuenta de que todos los ojos del restaurante estaban sobre ella. Las noticias se habían extendido rápidamente en el pequeño pueblo sobre su estado actual y los ciudadanos tenían curiosidad y estaban un poco nerviosos de ver a la mujer que habían llegado a aceptar y algunos incluso desarrollar una amistad con ella. Levantó la barbilla ligeramente, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas y murmullos siguiéndola.

A mitad de camino al reservado, Jamie la divisó e inmediatamente comenzó a moverse con entusiasmo, pero fue detenido por su rubia madre. Emma le susurró al oído y el chico asintió con la cabeza seriamente y se trasladó de su regazo caminando tranquilamente hacia Regina. Él le sonrió y tomó su mano con una delicadeza exagerada, tirando de ella en el resto del camino hacia la mesa. Se metió en el reservado junto a Emma, y Regina siguiendo el ejemplo, se sentó al lado de él. Emma hizo un gesto de aprobación a Jamie y el niño sonrió con orgullo. Henry tomó el asiento vacío junto a Emma y todavía el restaurante permanecía en silencio hasta que Jamie lo rompió.

"¿Te sientes mejor, mami?" Cualquier sentimiento negativo se desvaneció cuando observó los ojos esperanzados del niño pequeño. No pudo evitar levantar los dedos para arreglar algunos cabellos parados sobre la cabeza del niño. Le sonrió cálidamente.

"Me siento mejor en realidad." Dejó su mano moverse en su mejilla y Jamie inclinó la cabeza en su palma, dándole una tonta sonrisa. Regina no era consciente de su propia gran sonrisa, o las otras dos dirigidas a ella desde el otro lado de la mesa. El trance se rompió cuando Ruby se acercó a dejar algunas tazas en la mesa. Chocolate caliente para tres de ellos y uno vacío para Regina.

"Hey Regina, ¿cómo estás?" Preguntó Ruby amablemente, vertiendo café caliente para ella. Regina arqueó una ceja.

"Estoy bien señorita Lucas, gracias." Ruby le sonrió antes de apoyar la cafetera y agarrar una pluma.

"¿Qué puedo traerles?" Henry dio su orden y Emma dijo a Ruby lo que debía traer para Jamie y, sin pensarlo, le dijo que Regina y ella tomarían lo mismo de siempre. Eso llamó la atención de la morena y la de ella también, reaccionando sin pensar.

"Puedo ordenar por mí misma, gracias." escupió y Emma miró abajo aclarándose la garganta antes de responder.

"Correcto, lo siento, sólo un hábito." Hizo caso omiso de la compresión en su pecho otra vez, así como la mirada comprensiva de Ruby envió antes de volver a la cocina.

Aparte de una conversación rápida, donde Emma informó a Regina de la grave alergia de Jamie al maní, las dos mujeres apenas se reconocieron entre sí el resto de la comida. Regina disfrutaba escuchar sobre todo lo que Henry había logrado. Se sorprendió al ver lo mucho que el chico estaba participando en el deporte ahora. Saber que estaba jugando al fútbol le había sorprendido más, pensando otra vez en su pequeño niño y lo preocupada que siempre había sido por su seguridad. Fue sorprendida de nuevo cuando le dijo que era el mejor en su clase en habilidades con la espada. Bromeó sobre que había necesitado nuevas aficiones después de que la maldición se rompiera. Siguieron hablando durante más de una hora después de completarse la comida. Jamie parecía contento ahora que las cosas se sentían normales. En algún momento, Emma recibió una llamada en su teléfono. Se había alejado para tomarla y cuando regresó, se sentó y habló con Henry.

"Tengo que ir a la estación un rato, alguna posibilidad de que pudieras vigilar a tu hermano un poco?"

"Prometí que iría al campo de entrenamiento por unas horas con Neal." En el segundo en el que nombre salió de sus labios, Regina sintió una sensación molesta. La familiar sensación de que había algo que se suponía que recordar, pero no podía. Cuando levantó la vista, vio a Emma y Henry sólo mirándose el uno al otro. Se comunican en silencio.

"¿Quién es Neal?" Preguntó Regina, sintiéndose un poco incómoda. La mirada fija continuó unos segundos más hasta que Henry se encogió de hombros.

"Mi amigo. Mi amigo Neal. Le prometí que iríamos a lanzar pelota por ahí un rato." Habló un poco demasiado rápido y las sospechas de Regina se elevaron aún más. Henry miró el reloj. "En realidad tengo que irme o llegaré tarde. ¿Puedes llevar a mamá a casa?" Preguntó mirando a Emma. Ella lo miró fijamente y le dio una sonrisa forzada.

"Claro chico. Diviértete." él sabía que estaría escuchando hablar de esto más tarde, pero el adolescente salió de su asiento y se fue sin mirar. Regina decidió que averiguaría sobre este "amigo", más adelante. Por ahora echó un vistazo al pequeño niño a su lado y luego de vuelta a Emma.

"Puedes dejarlo en la casa conmigo." decidió, una vez más moviendo su mano a la cabeza del muchacho. Bostezó y se inclinó hacia su lado. Emma miró sorprendida.

"¿Estás segura?" Regina rodó los ojos.

"Sí, Miss Swan, he cuidado a un hijo antes." dijo con sarcasmo en un tono cortante. Emma se estremeció un poco, pero sonrió.

"Está bien, entonces. De todos modos va a necesitar una siesta después de anoche." Y como si fuera una señal, el muchacho volvió a bostezar, apoyando más de su peso en Regina. La morena se volvió y lo levantó en sus brazos y él inmediatamente se acurrucó en ella. Regina lo abrazó mientras caminaban hacia el coche y tenía sumo cuidado en ponerlo en su silla. El regreso a casa fue en silencio. Por un momento, Emma fingió como si todo fuera normal. Miró a Regina y fue como si estuviese conduciendo su esposa y su hijo, como de costumbre. Eso fue hasta que la morena interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"¿Le importaría mantener sus ojos en la carretera, Miss Swan. Creo que recuerda lo que sucedió la última vez que apartó la vista." Eso punzó. Emma agarró el volante hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos. "No puedo creer que no esté autorizada a conducir y tú sí." Emma tomó una respiración onda, y luego otra, y otro de otra. Esta era su esposa. Tuvo que seguir recordándose. Llegaron a casa en silencio y Regina sacó ahora un completamente dormido Jamie fuera del coche. Emma continuó con su insistencia de mostrarle dónde estaba el epipen y la forma de utilizarlo en caso de una reacción alérgica.

"Entiendo cómo funcionan las alergias, Miss Swan. Puedo manejarlo." insistió mirando irritada por la explicación de Emma.

"Regina, es _mortalmente_ alérgico al maní. Es increíblemente importante que sepas lo que hay que hacer." Hablando desde la experiencia personal, Emma era muy seria sobre este asunto y no le importaba si estaba hablando con Regina como si fuera una niña. Esto era más importante que el ego de su esposa.

"Entiendo, ahora _por favor_, puedo manejarlo desde aquí." Emma miró a regañadientes, pero regresó a la puerta principal.

"Serán sólo un par de horas." dijo y Regina asintió, sin dejar de mirar con irritación. Después de que Emma se fue, Regina volvió a subir las escaleras hasta la habitación de Jamie. Sólo había caminado para colocarlo en la cama, pero ahora quería realmente observar la habitación. La habitación con temática de Batman. Se daba cuenta de que esto debía de ser una cosa real con el niño pequeño, notando la cama de batimóvil en la que estaba durmiendo en ese momento.

Observó algunas fotos allí también. Una de ella en el hospital, obviamente justo después de dar a luz. Se veía extremadamente cansada y desgastada, pero tan feliz al mismo tiempo, sosteniendo al recién nacido en sus brazos. Hubo otra de Emma sosteniendo al bebé, sentada al lado de Regina en la cama y una tercera con Henry. Había una foto de él, tal vez un año más tarde, en un carrito junto a otro niño en otro carrito. Se dio cuenta de que debía ser el niño de Snow y James. Ella no había dejado que su mente vague acerca de esa relación todavía, optando por manejar una cosa a la vez.

Hablando de eso, contempló de reojo al niño dormido. Ella misma se sentía agotada y se acostó a su lado. Le apartó el pelo de la cara antes de que ahuecar su mejilla, dejando su pulgar frotar el mentón del pequeño. Su mente vagó de nuevo a la cafetería. Había estado tratando de ignorarlo, pero desde que su hijo había hablado de su amigo, tenía esa sensación persistente que no podía sacudir. Regina dijo el nombre en su mente varias veces. _Neal_. Simplemente no podía lograrlo. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida, con la mano aún apoyada en su niño.

* * *

_Las estrellas brillaban mientras caminaban de la mano por la calle tranquila. Sintiendo finalmente lo suficientemente segura de que nadie estaría tratando de hacerle daño, Regina había accedido al paseo. No hablaban, simplemente disfrutaban la calma y la serenidad del aire de la noche. Un coche podía oírse acercándose pero ninguna se percató. Eso fue hasta que el coche desaceleró significativamente mientras estaba pasando. Unos metros más adelante, se detuvo de repente. Ambas mujeres se detuvieron mirándose la una a la otra y luego otra vez al coche. La puerta se abrió y Emma soltó su mano, moviéndose ligeramente de modo que su cuerpo estuviera entre Regina y la persona saliendo del coche. Cuando los ojos del hombre se reunieron con los de Emma, la rubia se congeló, con sus ojos ampliamente abiertos, y ligeramente boquiabierta._

_"Emma?" dijo el hombre con incredulidad y ella todavía no hacía el menor movimiento. Regina sin embargo, se movió alrededor de la rubia para poder verlo. Miró entre los dos y notó la expresión en el rostro de su amante._

_"¿Emma? ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó la morena con una mirada de confusión. Emma no podía apartar los ojos del hombre delante de ella. Él hizo unos pasos hacia la pareja._

_"Emma soy yo. Mira, sé que esto es probablemente un shock. Lo siento, yo sól-" se detuvo como un puñetazo aterrizó en su mandíbula izquierda, haciéndolo casi caer al suelo. Regina miró sorprendida y Emma tenía fuego en los ojos._

_"¿Qué **demonios** estás haciendo aquí?" no estaba gritando, pero su tono era peligroso. El hombre se puso de pie, con una mano en su cara, tirando hacia atrás los dedos para inspeccionar el goteo de sangre que había salido de ahora su dividido labio._

_"Está bien, está bien, me lo merecía." soltó una risa nerviosa, pero se aclaró la garganta y cambió de expresión al ver las miradas de enojo de ambas mujeres. Emma parecía que iba a dar otro golpe, pero Regina tenía un agarre en la parte trasera de la chaqueta y la retuvo. Emma se retorcía, tratando de mantener su mirada en el hombre cuando Regina la empujó un par de metros atrás, a una distancia segura._

_"Emma, ¿qué está pasando?" Regina comenzó, pero Emma continuó._

_"Dije ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?" Regina tenía sus ojos en Emma, lista para detenerla de nuevo, pero las siguientes palabras del hombre la hizo cambiar de dirección para mirarlo, fijándole una mirada que podría matarlo._

_"Estoy aquí por ti, Emma. Sé que no entiendes por qué te dejé, pero **tenía** que hacerlo. Debías llegar por tu cuenta." Tenía una mirada suplicante en sus ojos, pero que fue ignorado por Regina que ahora estaba colocanda entre Emma y él. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, sin embargo, Emma tomó la palabra._

_"¿Qué significa eso?"_

_"Cuando nos conocimos, no sabía que eras de allí también. Pero una vez que lo supe, una vez que supe de ti y de la maldición, tu destino. Tuve que irme. Lo siento, pero estoy aquí ahora."_

_"Le **ruego** me disculpe." Las palabras de Regina eran hielo y su mirada se dirigía exclusivamente al hombre. "Pero, ¿quién demonios te crees que eres?"_

_"Mi nombre es Neal Cassady, ¿quién eres tu?" observó a Regina como si lo hubiera ofendido, pero eso no la puso en su lugar._

_"Soy Regina, la prometido de Emma. Y no aprecio tu intrución." La boca de Neal se abrió por un momento, pero no se movió. "Siento que haya hecho este viaje, pero Emma es **mía**. Usted tiene nada que hacer aquí ahora." Su tono era peligroso y amenazante, pero el hombre cruzó sus brazos._

_"En realidad, sí. Aparentemente tengo un hijo aquí. Y si todo es lo mismo para ti, me gustaría conocer a Henry."_

* * *

Regina disparó en la pequeña cama. Sus ojos estaban ampliamente abiertos. Había sido tan vívido que se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era un sueño. Pero en realidad no era, se dio cuenta. Era un recuerdo. Notando que, afortunadamente, no había despertado su hijo, salió en silencio de la habitación y bajó por la escalera hacia la cocina. Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número que Emma había dejado en una nota adhesiva. Emma contestó al primer timbrazo.

"¿Regina? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo está bien?" se preocupó inmediatamente y Regina rodó los ojos.

"Ven aquí, ahora." Estaba enfadada y Emma podía sentirlo tanto como lo oía.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¡Lo que sucede es que mi hijo aparentemente está jugando a la pelota con su padre!" Regina podría jurar que oyó caer la mandíbula de Emma, pero no estaba esperando su reacción.

"¡¿Recuerdas?!"


End file.
